Forgive
by CatchyCally
Summary: Today is the day when Kashino broke her heart, and tomorrow will be the day when he put the pieces back again. -One shot-


**Me: This is my second and probably the last TRY on writing a romantic story. This one is kind of romantic or not really romantic... Ah! I don't know how it is to you... Anyways, please enjoy! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

"So, why you brought me here?" Kashino asked.

Ichigo didn't reply. All she did was smiling cheerfully at him.

They were sitting on the grass near the crystal, blue lake. After Kashino's last class, Ichigo popped out of nowhere and dragged him there.

"Just tell me already! What is it?" Kashino asked again.

Ichigo frowned and said, "Don't you have anything to give me?"

Kashino stared blankly at her.

Ichigo stared back at him hard and inquired, "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Huh?"

Tears slowly came out of Ichigo's beautiful chocolate-colored eyes. "Do you know what day is today?"

"What?"

"It's my birthday today! Today is the day when I turn eighteen, a young adult! We've been dating for two years already... and you STILL don't remember?"

"I'm um.. kind of busy these days..." Kashino lied. _Oh great... I totally forgot about that..._

"You-" Ichigo stopped when Kashino interrupted, "But others will celebrate your birthday as well! Isn't it?"

"I gave up all that! I told them not to cause this is the day I turn to be a young ADULT! I want to celebrate it with YOU only! I never thought someone like YOU can be so forgetful!" Tears of sadness started streaming down Ichigo's chubby cheeks like a never ending river.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Fine, happy birthday! No gifts for you though," Kashino looked at her and accidentally blurted out, "It's just a birthday!"

"Kashino... Saying those things only made me feel worse!" Ichigo turned and ran away. _You think it's just a birthday? _Ichigo thought, _JUST a birthday? This birthday is different! This is the day of becoming a young adult! How is it JUST a birthday?__  
_

In that one minute short talk, Kashino had shattered Ichigo's heart into pieces.

Tiny, little pieces that might never come together again.

* * *

_What should I do? I can't just give her a cake as a birthday and sorry gift! Why can't she understand that I didn't mean to? _Kashino sat on his chair. It was about midnight, and he still couldn't sleep. He had ruined Ichigo's eighteenth birthday, one's most important day of becoming a young adult.

_What are you good at making? _His mind asked. _Chocolates, obviously, _Kashino thought.

_Chocolates in which size? _His mind asked again. _Small ones are the best. Easier to show things and make people... Understand... _Kashino thought for a moment, _Understand things... Understand... things... That's it!_ Kashino took out his notebook and started sketching tons of ideas that were whirling in his mind.

Quickly after, he ran out of his room to the kitchen classroom. _This will be a wonderful gift... Tomorrow will be the day to present that... _Kashino had no doubt in the gift he was about to make for Ichigo.

No doubt at all.

* * *

"If you brought me here just to say sorry, I won't accept it," Ichigo said in a cold tongue that Kashino had never heard before.**  
**

They were at the lake again, except this time, Kashino was well prepared with a "gift" for Ichigo.

"No, actually, I have a something special just for you. It's kind of like a birthday gift, except, it's different," Kashino placed a big, white box in front of her, "It's going to be a short and simple show. There are little actors and settings in here. I made them. It's edible, but don't eat them yet. These actors and settings are just to help you understand more about the story I'm going to tell in this show. You can sit on the grass and ready to enjoy."

_A show? That's something different... _Ichigo did as he told.

"Now, we're all set!" Kashino opened the box and took out a small, chocolate building. "Once, in a school that teaches you how to make sweets..."

And the little show began.

Once, there was a boy called Choco, and a girl named Strawberry in that school that taught you how to make sweets. They fought a lot when they were making sweets. Choco criticized Strawberry's hard, but failed, sweets, and Strawberry talked back. Their teammates, Green-headed and Japanesey were always the ones solving their problem. Then, it was two years ago that Choco suddenly told Strawberry that he loved her, and that was the time when they started dating. But on Strawberry's eighteenth birthday, Choco totally forgot about it though he didn't mean to. He was just the type of person who really couldn't remember things that are simple but important. That made them broke up with each other, until Choco told Strawberry something. He told her that he felt truly sorry about being so forgetful and making things worse by saying hurtful things to her. He said that several of times till Strawberry told him to stop.

"... and then after that, he asked her, 'Will you forgive me?' That was pretty much the ending. To fully end this story," Kashino slowly looked at Ichigo, "just like what Choco asked Strawberry, I'm going to ask you the same thing."

Ichigo looked back at him with her eyes filled with tears.

Kashino took a long, deep breath and asked, "Will you forgive me?"

Tears of happiness streamed down Ichigo's chubby cheeks.

She smiled gently at him and replied, "Yes, I will."

_fin._

* * *

**Me: This might be or is worse than my first TRY, but I had done my best though I don't think I did improve... Thank you for reading it! :)**


End file.
